


The hole

by phantomofthehoepera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Psychological Horror, Unreliable Narrator, slightly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: I woke up this morning with a hole in my head.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The hole

I woke up this morning with a hole in my head. 

At first I didn't notice it. It's in the back of my head, right where my hair stops growing, so it wasn't until I washed my hair that I noticed it. A little water had leaked in and I could hear it sloshing around inside my head. At first I thought I was imagining things, but then my fingers brushed against the hole's edge and I understood. 

It was hard to see. I had to tie my hair up and take a picture, which I then studied closely. The hole is small, it barely feels like a centimeter, and the skin around it isn't hurt. It just ends where the hole starts. It almost looks like someone had drilled inside a long time ago, and like I had then healed in an odd way. When I first saw the picture I remember trying to see if I could discern my own brain, there in the darkness. I even considered taking a picture with my flash turned on. 

While I studied the picture, some water from the shower flowed out and down the back of my neck. It was warm, warmer than it had been when I showered. It had probably warmed up inside my head. 

The hole confused me slightly, but I didn't think too much of it, instead beginning my day as I'd always done. I took out cereal and milk, poured it into a bowl and sat down to eat. I took out cereal and milk, poured it into a bowl and sat down to eat. 

The hole doesn't hurt. I actually forgot about it almost immediately after sitting down, since I'd gotten a magazine in the mail. I didn't recognize it, but I read it and found it to be interesting. When I had finished it I went to put it in my magazine basket, I remember, but something stopped me. In the basket laid several earlier numbers of the same magazine. I emptied it and looked through the dates to be sure and yes, I'd received this magazine daily for at least two months. Perhaps I'd been reading it even longer, and just hadn't saved the magazines? 

What I saw scared me. I'd received the magazine daily for two months. Or have I already written that? 

I was shaken. Water leaked from the hole, down over my neck and back. Desperately, I tried to tell myself I'd eaten something strange, but my mind wandered to all manner of illnesses. I just had to check, even though I've heard you should never google your symptoms. I don't know who said it, but whoever they were they were right. Even if I didn't listen to their advice. No, I opened my phone intending to google it, but never got that far, since I realized I'd gotten a text. I read through it, many times, but couldn't understand it. The sender mentioned a work, which I apparently was late too, but I neither recognized the workplace nor the number. Even though we'd spoken before. 

I opened my phone and saw that I'd gotten a text. It was someone talking about a work. I was late, the sender said, but I couldn't recognize the workplace nor the number. Even though we'd spoken before. I read through the entire conversation. How many times did I have to start over? I can't recall. A liquid had started leaking from the hole and it distracted me during my reading. 

I opened my computer. Perhaps intending to look up the number, if it was some sort of scam. But I never got so far and now I can't remember why I opened my computer. I started writing instead. It helps me from growing too panicked. Perhaps I haven't mentioned yet, but I woke up this morning with a hole in my head. In the back of it, to be more precise. When I touch the edge of it I can feel my skull. It's hard, and doesn't seem to be injured, but the hole is there after all, so something must have happened. How, I don't know. The feeling reminds me of a machine I saw once, what feels like a long time ago. I don't know where, but I remember it as a large drill. And I remember it tearing through wood and metal like it was nothing. 

I can't bring myself to feel further in. There is something in there. Something warm, and moist. I haven't felt any blood yet, but I fear I will if I don't stop touching the hole. But I can't stop. My hand keeps returning to the little opening. 

A liquid is leaking from the hole. I feel it dampening my shirt. Is it the water from my shower? Is it blood? Is it something completely different? 

I woke up this morning with a hole in my head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story I wrote for writing class and thought I'd share. I'd greatly appreciate some feedback!


End file.
